


Tony Can Do Romantic

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [457]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Tony can do all that romantic, cutesy stuff.





	Tony Can Do Romantic

“Tony?”

“Shhh,” Tony murmurs, freezing in his attempt to scramble out of bed. “Go back to sleep, platypus.”

“Not a platypus.” Rhodey’s already rolling back over as he says it, though, so Tony doesn’t think he’s going to wake up. Keeping in his laughter at Rhodey’s eternal half-hearted protest, Tony finishes getting out of bed, finds a pair of sleep pants, and sneaks out of the room.

Tony’s doors don’t do anything as pedestrian as squeak, so he gets away without Rhodey even twitching. After that, it’s easy enough to head to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Coffee first. He starts a batch for himself; he’ll get a fresh one going for Rhodey in a bit. Then the pancakes. Mrs. Rhodes had taught him how to get them nice and thick, loaded with blueberries, years ago, back when Tony was barely sixteen and Rhodey brought him home for the first time. Tony doesn’t remember much about cooking but this he never forgets.

The finished pancakes go into the oven to warm, and Tony starts on the eggs. Omelettes are a pain in the ass, so he scrambles, mixing in the peppers and cheese and spinach and mushrooms and ham.

When Tony has two omelettes on plates, toast moments from popping out of the toaster, coffee just finished, butter and syrup on the table, Rhodey walks into the kitchen, still sleepy-eyed and wearing pants that sag in the hips, the elastic gone out of them.

“What’s goin’ on?”

Tony busies himself making Rhodey his coffee. Black and sweet and Tony only got away with that joke once, although sometimes he does smile thinking about it. “What’s it look like? I made breakfast.”

“How long you been up?”

Tony checks the clock. “‘Bout an hour? Little more? Food’s ready, platypus, you hungry?”

Rhodey snags Tony and pulls him close before he can open the oven. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

Tony smiles. “I like taking care of you too, sometimes, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rhodey says softly, kissing Tony’s temple, pulling away slowly. “Okay, master chef. Wow me.”

Tony grins. “Prepare to be amazed,” he says with a grand flourish, getting the pancakes out.


End file.
